


Sunglasses

by Flyingintospace



Series: Summer Fics [15]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Buffalo Sabres, Edmonton Oilers, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: Someone stole Connor’s sunglasses





	Sunglasses

“Why is it so sunny out here?” Connor muttered as he joined Jack next to the pool.

“It’s the reason most people come here,” Jack answered not looking up from his phone. That phone that he was looking at from behind a pair of familiar looking sunglasses that Connor had been looking for, for the last twenty minutes.

Connor didn’t reply but did make a half hearted swipe for his glasses.

But Jack had been expecting this and simply ducked away from Connor, a smirk appearing on his face.

“Jack, come on,” Connor protested.

“I’m not giving you these. You should have brought your own.” Jack said.

“I did! And they went suspiciously missing this morning and just happen to look like the ones on your face.” Connor said.

“Not my fault that we have similar tastes,” Jack shrugged.

“And if you’re wearing my glasses then that means that you have your own somewhere on you. So how about you just wear your own!”

“I would point out that you could wear mine. But since you’re being rude now I’m not letting you have either.” Jack answered.

“I’m the one....”Connor trailed off. “You stole my sunglasses!”

Jack simply peered at him over his glasses.

“I’m going back inside!” Connor declared, standing up and intending to stomp off.

Jack smirked and snagged Connor’s wrist. “Course you could try and convince me that I should give them back?”

Connor hesitated but then asked, “And what exactly did you have in mind?”

Jack smiled at him knowing he’d won.


End file.
